Ruby's Mystery Corner!
by Blasphe-Me5564
Summary: Ruby starts a Vlog where she discusses the many mysteries that suround Beacon academy and her friends!
1. Jaune's Semblance

The dark screen of the scroll turned on bright revealing Ruby adjusting the camera on her scroll to record her. She sat in the empty RWBY dorm room in one of the study desks. She had a stack of white pages face down in front of her.

Once she decided the scroll was straight enough she sat in her chair normally. "Hello! Welcome to the first ever episode of.." Ruby picked up the first paper. "Ruby's Mystery Corner!"

She exhibited her art piece to the camera. It was drawn with markers and it was probably made in a rush. It depicted a stick figure Ruby surrounded by question marks and the title of the series in red marker.

She put aside the title card to the right. "Today's episode is," she pulled up another title card. "Jaune's Semblance!"

The title card, much like the previous one, was drawn in marker. It depicted a circle with some yellow lines at the top so one had to assume it was either Jaune or a blonde grim.

Ruby put the second title card up. "Now, fact time! We know that Jaune had his Aura unlocked during initiation. We also know that He has yet to unlock his Semblance." Ruby listed off the "facts" on her fingers.

"I know what you're thinking," Ruby held up her hand and revealed a paper bag with googly eyes and a cut-out of white paper in the shape of Weiss' hairstyle. Her attire was similar to Weiss' but it was made out of colored construction paper.

"Ruby! Why are you telling me all this I already knew this!" Ruby opened the bag's mouth whilst trying to ventriloquist Weiss-puppet's lines in a slightly lower tone than she usually did.

"I'm glad you asked Weiss! See in the past few days a new development has arisen!" Ruby put down the paper bag Weiss and lifted a paper up.

"Over the past week, Jaune was being coerced to hang out with Cardin and his friends instead of hanging out with us!"

The drawing this time depicted a sad Jaune on the ground while Cardin held up a dark rectangle (Black Mail) and team RWBY and NPR were all around a rectangle of their own.

Ruby set the card down. "This all came to a stop when Jaune kicked an Ursa's butt in front of Cardin, saving him! But not before Cardin tried to punch him! This was deflected and in turn _hurt_ Cardin!" Ruby excitedly said.

"Now that might be our clue! With this we might be able to find out Jaune's Semblance!" Ruby picked up the remaining papers and straightened them.

She looked at the camera, serious mode activated. "I have since then made many theories as to what Jaune's Semblance might be." She turned the paper around.

It depicted Jaune being in cased in light. "Theory number one: Aura Armor! Super strong and deflects enemy attacks." She flipped the card and there was another drawing.

"Theory number two! Blinding flash!" this one was just a silhouette of yellow. "He blinds enemies and hurts them so much, they're confused where the pain comes from!" she flipped to the last picture.

"And finally number three! Rubber man!" the last drawing showed Jaune's face being punched by Cardin and arrows pointing from Jaune's face back to Cardin's arm. "All kinetic force Jaune's body receives gets sent back to it's source with double the force!"

Ruby, finished explaining the theories, set the paper's down. "Now dear viewer the only way to find out is by doing so we're going to test the theories out!"

Ruby then went to adjust the camera. The video stops abruptly but then opens to a similar note from the beginning with Ruby adjusting the camera. This time however, she's wearing sunglasses. She is in the dorms hallway.

After getting the camera as straight as it'd get she whispered into it. " _Okay, Jaune will walk out of the staircase any minute now. I'll administer the test, with his consent, and then we'll see which of the three theories is right._ "

Steps could be heard in the background. " _He's coming! Alright, act cool._ " She said to the camera

She stepped away from the camera and got to the entrance of the staircase.

"Hey Jaune!" she greeted. So far so good.

"Hey Rubes!" he greeted back. "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

Ruby looked visibly nervous. "Uh…about that. Jaune can you help me with something?" Ruby asked the blonde.

"Sure! Anything you need I'll do it!" Jaune naively said. You always ask what it is before you agree.

"That's great!" Ruby jumped in excitement. "This is gonna be so great! You ready?"

"Uh sure?" Jaune nervously agreed.

Ruby in one swift motion reeled her fist back and then threw a punch at Jaune's torso. It connected and sent him backwards into the stairs he just climbed. 12 individual bumps, thumps, and owch's later and Jaune was back on the first floor, unconscious.

Ruby panicked. She hadn't counted on _none_ of the theories working. She quickly used her semblance to run away. Leaving behind the camera to record Team JNPR (minus Jaune) rushing out their dorm and down the stairs.

The screen then cuts to Ruby hiding in a dark room with loud banging in the background.

"This has been another episode of Ruby's Mystery Corner!"

The banging intensified outside. "Ruby! I know you're in there open up!" Pyrrha could be heard outside.

"Join us next week when we discuss what's _actually_ in Blake's bookcases."

The door she was hiding behind clicked ominously and then the video feed cut off.


	2. Blake's Books

The screen turns on again, this time however Ruby is not adjusting the scroll's camera as it is steady…ish. The angle was different from last video, for one Ruby wasn't facing the desk but rather the camera that was being held up at eye level to the left of the desk. The cue cards were on the desk however and within her reach.

Ruby looked confused. "Is it recording?..." She asked to something above the camera, slight movement. "Right! Hello true believers and welcome to another episode of, drumroll please!~" Ruby said with a smile.

A sigh came from behind the camera and then a quiet sound of what sounded like tongue rolling to make a "drumroll" sound effect.

Ruby smiled and picked up a sheet of paper with the words 'Ruby's Mystery Corner!'.

"Ruby's Mystery Corner!"

The sheet was new, it had the title of the young reaper's web series written on but it was more detailed now, better even. The usual title written in what one could only compare as an Arial font was now big, bold, and sharp the letters were a dark red with a black border to each letter, still made out of markers but not rushed. On the side was Ruby's rose emblem. Ruby discard the card onto the floor

"Now, before we get to today's mystery, I'd like to address some stuff about _last_ week's episode." Ruby went from smiling to serious very quickly. Ruby looked slightly above the camera. "I would like to apologize to Jaune Arc for putting him through the pain of my punch…and the 24 or so steps that soon followed it." Ruby looked resentful. "Which!" she recovered very quickly. "As an apology I've knighted him my assistant director and co-producer of Ruby's Mystery Corner!"

The camera shifted to show Jaune looking down on it. "Gee, thanks Rubes." Jaune looked at the camera with an eyebrow raised.

"Jaune!" Ruby scolded. "The camera's not supposed to have a face! It ruins the immersion for the viewers!" Ruby whined.

Jaune had a quick panic on his features before setting the camera back to focus on Ruby.

"Right then, as I was saying, Jaune is now co-producer and assistant director!" Ruby reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a confetti popper and pulled on the string, a small puff of yellow and red confetti flakes came out. "Right, unrelated note, the show now has some more production value thanks to you the viewers and part of Jaune's allowance!"

The camera shifted again to see Jaune looking down with an unamused look on his face. "Yes, thank you all of 12 viewers for the huge monetary increase." Jaune said sarcastically.

"Jaune! Immersion!" Ruby scolded.

The camera shifted again to focus on Ruby.

"Now, with that out of the way here we go with this week's mystery!" Ruby reached for the card but missed it. She looked behind her, grabbed it, and turned back towards the camera. "*ahem*this week's mystery is:" She revealed the card, "What is Blake actually reading?"

On the card was a drawing like last time except this one, like the title card seemed to be of better quality than the stick figure drawings that Ruby made last week. It was a safe assumption that Jaune was now in charge of these cards. This one had a drawing of a book with a question mark on it and cartoon version of Blake's face off to the side. Ruby, once again, discarded the card towards the floor.

"Now, let's see the facts!" Ruby pointed towards the bookshelf to the left of her and the camera followed. "That over there is the Team RWBY bookshelf! Every book owned by Team RWBY is stored in that bookshelf!"

The bookshelf was divided into 4 sections each having a strand of tape to the left of it with the team member's color. Ruby's had a Red, Blake's a black and so on and so forth. Weiss and Blake's seemed to be filled from left to right with books while Yang's shelf halfway full and having two copies of textbooks required for each class. Ruby's shelf had magazines and comic books stacked into two separate stacks from bottom to top.

"As you can see, Blake has filled her shelf so much she has had to rely on her partner to hold her textbooks for her. Now, that in of itself isn't suspicious, but!" the feed cut off into a video of Blake reading a book and a voice over began.

"Blake in this video seems to be reading a book titled 'The Tryst in the Mist', yet when we see her shelf,"

The feed cut to the shelf being inspected by Jaune wearing a cast on his right arm. After another double take, he turns back to the camera and shakes his head.

"there's no such book to be found." Ruby's voiceover continues. "And this isn't the first time either! Other books not found in the shelf were her "Ninja's of love'," A video of Blake reading the book. " ' Howling at the Moon'," another video of Blake, hardly moved but with a different book. "and most famously, Dealing with Hyperactive Children." Ruby finishes.

The camera cuts to it being set up by Ruby with her tongue sticking out while Jaune is nervously messing with something on his hand. After a while of straightening the camera, Ruby sits down on her chair next to Jaune.

"Now, since we don't have all the time we usually have seeing as how Blake is off shopping with Yang and Weiss and they could be back at any moment, we'll have to skip Weiss-puppet's section." Ruby said.

…

She elbowed Jaune, he sighed and raised his free hand, revealing Weiss-puppet. "What? But Ruby, what is Weiss-puppet supposed to do now?" Jaune raised his voice's pitch very high.

Ruby smiled at Jaune's impression of Weiss. "I don't know what to tell you Weiss-puppet, we just don't have time!"

"But I really wanted to spend time with you today, bestie!" Jaune said with his high-pitch voice.

"And I, you bestie, but time constraints are very serious!" Ruby said this all with a smile.

Jaune smiled as an idea came to his mind. "B-but Ruby, I-I need this paycheck! I have a family I need to feed!"

Ruby looked surprised by this, as Jaune was going off-script.

"A f-family?"

"Yes! I am merely a puppet and _not_ an heiress to one of the most successful dust companies in Remnant!"

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Ruby looked at Jaune with a worried look.

Jaune smiled and ignored her. "Oh, poor Winter-puppet! She won't be able to go to those dance classes she wanted to go for years." Jaune said with a sad tone but still kept his high-pitch.

"Dance lessons?"

"Yes, dance lessons! Ever since she was a child all she ever wanted was to dance!"

Ruby looked guilty. "R-really?"

"Yes! Oh, how am I gonna pay rent this month?" Jaune was really getting into the role.

A slight tear formed at the corner of Ruby's eye. "R-rent?"

"Yes, rent! Winter-puppet and I were kicked out of our father's home because of her aspirations to be a world-famous dancer, and I, a world-class singer!" Jaune tilted the paper bag's head down a little to show pain.

""Jobs like those won't ever get you by on life!" he said. "Come back when you're ready to get real jobs!"" Jaune, honestly should've won actor/actress of the year.

"…" Ruby said nothing but you could see tears about to roll down her face.

"And worst of all, soon we won't have enough money to pay for Cake Butler-puppet's services!" Weiss-puppet finished.

"NO! Not Cake Butler-puppet!" Ruby lunged forward and hugged the small puppet with tears on her face. She tightly embraced the puppet. "Listen to me Weiss-puppet, as long as I live you _will_ be paid!"

"Uh, Rubes-"

"Not now Jaune! I swear to you, Weiss-puppet, that Winter-puppet _will_ go to dance lessons!"

"Rubes…"

"and Cake Butler-puppet WILL have a job!"

"Ruby!"

"What?!"

"It's just a puppet…" Jaune said and for effect let the puppet fall limp in Ruby's embrace.

Ruby realized she wasn't hugging a friend in need but rather Jaune's hand and a puppet she made a week ago with a lunch bag and some construction paper.

"…" she let go with a red face of embarrassment.

"Do you wanna try the shot again?"

Ruby nodded her head, still silent as Jaune reached for the camera.

The screen turned off and on as Jaune went from adjusting the camera to sitting in his seat.

"Alright! Because of some unforeseen technical difficulties," Ruby started again, still a little red in the face. "we'll both only present one of our theories!" Ruby discarded a card as Jaune sighed and did the same thing with his top card of two.

"I'll go first!" Ruby revealed her card. "Okay, so I suspect that each book that's on the shelf is a false cover to cover up the _real_ books behind!" the cue card had a very detailed drawing of a cartoonish shelf with a few books, all of them not full books but more like a book cut in half, pulled out to reveal more books.

"Or a more _reasonable_ theory," Jaune interjects, and flips over his card. A drawing of a ridiculously high stack of books next to a cartoonish picture of Blake reading one book.

"She goes to the school library. We know Blake loves books and we know the library allows a book checkout for a week but Blake finishes them in a day, so with all those context clues we can safely assume that Blake makes daily checkouts to the library." Jaune finishes, proud of his reasonable theory.

"Psh! That makes no sense at all Jaune! _Everyone_ knows the library doesn't have copies of Ninjas of Love!" Ruby states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't know that…how do you know, Ruby?" Jaune asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ruby's face blushed a heavy crimson again. "Let's just go on to the solve!" Ruby reaches for the scroll

"Ruby you didn't answer my-" the feed cuts to another shot of the book shelf, Ruby stands in front of Blake's shelf. Ruby reaches for one of the books, however, her hand goes through it and makes a ripping noise of paper.

"What?" Jaune says from behind the camera.

Ruby noticed that she had stuck her hand through paper. "I stuck my hand through paper! Jaune do you know what this means?"

"Blake will definitely notice that we messed with her stuff?" Jaune says from behind the camera.

"What? No! It means I was right!" Ruby smiled as she went to the corner of Blake's shelf and peeled back the paper.

A few books were revealed, not enough to fill the shelf but enough to notice it was a hefty collection.

"What the heck?" Ruby looked through the spines of the books. "Tryst in the Mist, Ninjas of Love, they're all here! Even some I haven't seen before!" Ruby looked through the books.

"Okay Ruby, Mystery solved I think we should leave now!" Jaune said, panic in his voice.

"Just a second!" Ruby looked excited. A message appeared on screen, it was from Yang.

Yangy-Yang-Yang: Yo Rubes, we're back! Blake bought you that new Blades of the Month magazine you asked for!

"RUBY! They're here!"

"Just one second!" Ruby picked up something else, a notebook. She flipped to a random page. ""What are we doing? We can't! We-!" Yang rushed forward and shushed him. "Shh, I think I can keep a secret, can you?" Yang then aggressively grabbed his hand, Sun felt his heart skip a beat- is this a story Blake wrote?"

Jaune realized that this was something that he and Ruby, or anyone for that matter, weren't ever meant to see.

"Ruby, this is bad!"

"I know! I mean, Sun being the Sub? That's nuts!"

Jaune huffed in frustration, dropped the scroll, rushed forward, yanked the notebook from Ruby's hands with a hey from the reaper, set it back and sloppily set up the false books. Jaune picked up the camera and sat down at the desk, Ruby followed.

"What was that for!" Ruby looked frustrated.

"Y'know something tells me you're entering this episode with some ulterior motives in mind." Jaune comments as Ruby takes a seat next to him.

"Hey guys!" from the corner of the screen the camera picks up as Yang walks in with Weiss and Blake in tow, all carrying shopping bags.

"And now we go on to the Mystery!" Jaune says excitedly. "Come on Ruby, lets go!" Jaune rushed out the door, leaving behind the camera.

"Uh, right!" Ruby grabs the camera. "Bye guys!" a flurry of petals covers the screen until she catches up with Jaune going full sprint.

"What now?" Ruby points the camera at Jaune's face.

"RUBY!" a loud growl is heard from behind the two.

"RUN!" Jaune speeds up a bit and Ruby follows.

A fast-paced tapping is heard behind them, they dare not look behind. "Run for our lives Jaune!"

"I'm trying to!" Jaune and Ruby both rush down the 36 stairs and run past someone with Jaune bumping into them. "Sorry!" the blonde boy looked behind him to see the person who he bumped into was the leader of Team CFVY, and she looked _pissed_.

In that brief Glance he saw Blake acrobatically jump the flight and land without missing a beat and she was more pissed so she scared him more right now.

"Eep!" Jaune sped up even further.

They then rushed down the other flight.

The camera turns off.

Then it turns back on this time with Jaune rushing through the main hall with no sign of Blake. This time Ruby was holding the camera and with the rather bobbing motion she filmed the back of Jaune.

After making their way outside into the commons Ruby was matching Jaune's pace but Jaune however, wasn't, seeing as he was panting heavily and looked dazed. Ruby made the camera show Jaune's face.

"Ruby, *gasp* I don't think *wheeze* I can go on!" Jaune collapsed.

"Jaune!" Ruby reached for the blonde boy, still holding the camera.

"No, Ruby, this is it for me!" Jaune breathed in. "We managed to lose her for a bit at the cafeteria but she'll catch up." Jaune put his head down and closed his eyes for his final re-

"That's dead people talk Jaune, you're not dead yet! Come on!" Ruby grabbed Jaune's arm but wasn't able to get too far dragging him.

Jaune lifted his face from ground and spit out some dirt that had found its way into his mouth from being dragged across the grass. "Ruby, don't…be a hero…ngh..Run! Upload the episode and tell my story! Tell…my….story….*bleh*" Jaune closed his eyes as dirt once again met face.

"Jaune? Jaune?! JAAUUNNEE!" Ruby cried out to the heavens.

"RUBY!" Blake called out from the doors, she had found them, heavy blush on her features.

"Oh shi-" Ruby used her Semblance and rushed away from Jaune's passed out form. The camera kept rolling as Ruby ran.

Ruby turned the camera to face her a tear could be seen on her face. "Thank you for tuning into another episode of *sniff* Ruby's Mystery Corner! Join us next week for *sniff* the secret to Professor Oobleck's coffee!" just at that moment Ruby tripped and the camera slipped out of her hands, it landed safely in the grass.

The last shot before the feed cut out was Ruby on the ground holding her hands out to protect herself as Blake pounced on her prey.


	3. Oobleck's Coffee

The camera turns on to show Ruby smiling brightly.

"Hello true believers! Welcome, to another amazing episode of,"

A tongue rolling from behind the camera is heard.

"Ruby's Mystery Corner!" Ruby cheered as she pulled out a rather big poster card with the words _Rub's Mystery Corner!_ in red letters in all caps and black border.

It was obviously printed out from a computer and _Ruby's_ was misspelled. Also, a small underline of yellow with a highlighter was obviously added after print, maybe it was Ruby's way of trying to include Jaune in her own weird, quirky way. Yet still, Ruby held up that sign with a wide smile and a proud attitude.

"Welcome back! Before we begin, I'd like to get to some announcements first! First! Thanks to increased viewership we now have a bigger budget, which means spending is gonna be a lot easier on Jaune's wallet-"

The camera shifted up to show Jaune looking down with a small smirk.

"Thank you guys." He simply said and moved the camera back to a smiling Ruby.

"and thanks to that we were able to buy this," Ruby shook the misspelled title card. "- and this!" Ruby disappeared in a poof of petals and came out of the closet holding a long mirror with a white border.

"Not the mirror, that's Snow-angel's!" Jaune cleared up.

"Nope!" Ruby set the mirror in front of the camera to show Jaune, who was finally out of his cast, holding a professional looking camcorder. "Jaune! Show em' what it can do!"

Jaune wiggled his eyebrows as he zoomed in and out of his face rapidly.

"Are you doing it?!" Ruby hopped up and down at the corner of the screen whenever she showed up.

"Yeah!" Jaune stopped zooming in and out.

"Show them the shake feature!" Ruby got in front of the mirror.

"Already on it!" a red circle showed up on the screen for a second over Ruby and then disappeared. "Ready?"

Ruby nodded.

"Slide to the right!"

Ruby slid but the only thing that seemed to move was the room.

"Slide to the left!"

Ruby slid again and the camera instantly followed her like last time.

"One hop this time!"

Ruby jumped and the camera still followed.

"Cha-cha real smooth!"

Ruby flushed before she quickly shook her hand to signal enough. The circle appeared again and soon disappeared.

"We got a new camera!" Ruby stated the obvious. "Now we can provide better videos than ever before!" Ruby moved the mirror back into the closet and sat back at her desk chair.

"Second thing, a large majority of our viewership are Beacon students so, if anyone finds a paper bag with cutout features of a certain teammate of mine, please contact me."

Jaune pulls the camera up. "We lost Weiss-puppet." He says calmly and points the camera back down to a frowning Ruby.

"Yeah, I could've sworn I left it in the secret area!" Ruby frowns.

"We'll find her, if not we can make a new one." Jaune says from behind the camera.

Ruby sighs. "I know…but who's gonna be the voice of reason now?!"

"I'm _right_ here!" Jaune says from behind the camera.

"That's plan B! I really don't want you to be a Buzzkill on the show!"

Jaune sighed from behind the camera as the sound of paper hitting the ground was heard.

"Those were all the announcements! Finally, on to the Mystery! Today's Mystery: What is in professor Oobleck's coffee!" Ruby pulled out a drawing of a coffee mug with a question mark at the front and Oobleck's cartoony face off to the side.

"It's time to look at the facts! First, we know that Oobleck is always fast, almost close to exceeding my speed but without the need of his Semblance!" Ruby pulled out a drawing of cartoony Oobleck passing a cartoony Ruby while drinking his coffee.

"Fact numbero dos! Oobleck is always drinking his coffee!"

The video cuts to several shots of Oobleck drinking from his thermos.

A voice over of Jaune begins. "He does this every day in class," One in his classroom, mid-speech. "when he has talks with a student," One while he was talking with Jaune. "and even when he's serious and giving students detention." And the last one of him drinking from it as he was scolding Ruby.

"Fact number 3! It's flammable." Ruby continues with a dead stare at the camera.

The camera goes up. "Like legitereally, flammable."

The video cuts to a recording of Ruby in her school uniform making faces at the camera as it tracks her face.

"Now! Young Students!" a jolly voice calls the students to attention. The camera dots and turns to record the man in the middle of the sparring circle. "Students! Today we were lucky enough to get usage of these glorious sparring grounds so we can allow some of our more ranged fighters show their prowess at fighting even bigger foes!" Port began laughing. He then began retelling a story of this or that about his time as a young something or other.

"Psh, yeah I'm sure that has nothing to do with the fact Glynda got sick today and wasn't able to say no." The camera turned to face Yang in her school uniform. "Vomit-boy, you recording?"

The camera shakes a little.

"Make sure that you get my good side!" Yang begins posing, winking, and smiling at the camera.

A sharp movement from the camera and ow from Jaune.

"Hey! We're not done yet! We still have to test out all the features!" Ruby says from off-screen. The camera turns to Ruby.

"Well, why not try them on me?" the camera turns to Yang. "I'm more than willing!" from the corner of the screen Weiss is writing notes on Port's "lecture".

"You can after I'm done!" Ruby says. The camera dots Weiss as it starts zooming in. It zooms in so that Ruby and Yang's argument is now off-screen.

"Ha! How long will that take?!" it zooms in to see Weiss stop for a second, look around.

"As long as I need to!" Weiss pulls out her scroll and texts or something a longing sigh is heard from behind the camera amidst the two girls arguing.

"How about we ask Vomit-boy who he prefers to film? Huh?"

"Fine! Jaune, who do you want to film?" the dot blips and zooms out quick to two sisters, mad at each other and now glaring at the camera.

"I uh…" Jaune was caught off guard.

"AUGH!" a yell comes from behind them and they all turn the camera to see a rather peeved Bartholomew Ooblek at the door entrance with the doors swung wide open. "Port! Good friend of mine! I need a favor from you!" the Doctor spoke in a very sped up way, thankfully it's slowed down in writing format for the audience to understand.

He made his way to the sparring ring.

"Ah! Bart! How are you today?" Port smiled behind his mustache.

The entrance of the teacher seemed to save Jaune from the wrath of the two sisters.

"Not good at all! A paper that I had been working MONTHS on was rejected by my publisher for no apparent reason whatsoever!" Oobleck rapid-fired his words.

Port stood still for a second to process all the words. "That is sad to hear. I know just the remedy! A few seconds against an Ursa always calms me down! Why, just the other day I-"

"Yes! Combatative stimulation! You are a genius Peter!" Oobleck compliments and then takes a sip of his thermos.

"Why I- I know- but I-" Port began to ramble, flustered, as Oobleck walked into the middle of the circle and pushed a button on his thermos, causing it to mecha-shift into a long staff, appearing like a large wand.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaims from the side, at the sight of the weapon.

"Alright Peter, hit me with your best shot!" Oobleck puts both his hands on his weapon and gets in a stance.

Port smiles from behind his mustache, gets out of the sparring center and pushes a button to release the Grimm from their cages. All at once, 3 Beowolf emerge from three separate cages.

Oobleck smiles as the Grimm charge at him, he swings his staff and a fire wall emerges from the end warning the Grimm off. They snarl and bark from a distance, wary of the professional Huntsman. "Oh come on!" Oobleck says, frustrated. "Fine, I'll go to you!" he charges at the Beowolf straggling off to the side at an amazing speed and summons a fireball to attack it with.

"Whoa!" Ruby, once again, says as she furiously takes notes on the weapon the Doctor uses and all it's uses and possible fighting styles.

 **Bvvm Bvvm!**

A vibration sound is heard from behind the camera, it looks down to show Jaune's scroll has 1 message from a "Snow Angel~".

 _ **QUIT. FILMING. ME.**_

The camera looks over to Weiss who is death glaring the camera. An 'Eep!' is heard as Jaune fumbles to turn it off. The last shot of the fight is Oobleck with a maniacal smile running towards three Beowolf running away from him.

The video cuts back to Ruby.

"So! Other than the fact that Jaune has a creepy crush on Weiss-"

"Hey!"

"We see that whatever is in that cup is enough to give Oobleck a sugar high and an explosive weapon!" Ruby declares.

The feed cuts to Jaune setting up the camera as Jaune and Ruby are sitting at the desk.

"Now onto theory time!" Ruby tapped her two drawings on the desk to straighten them and Jaune picked up his one.

"Alright!" Ruby flips her drawing over, it's upside down but it doesn't look like she notices. "Oobleck is eating DUST!" if you flipped your screen, you'd see a drawing of Oobleck chewing on a dust crystal. "I think Oobleck drinks ground up dust with his coffee, I suggest electricity dust seeing as how at a certain temperature it can ignite!"

Jaune sighs. "Ruby, _if_ Oobleck has somehow mastered the way of cutting dust perfectly into powder, mixing it safely with a hot object, and still not exploded, I think the fact that he's EATING DUST will kill him!"

Ruby shakes her head. "I have it from a reliable source that you can eat dust and still be fine!" Ruby smiles.

"A reliable source?"

"Yeah!" the scene cuts to lunch time as something, most likely a scroll is recording from waist level. It's safe to assume Ruby is recording from her pocket.

Ruby sits down next to white figure. "Hey Weiss, can you eat dust?"

The white figure laughs harshly. "HA! Good one Ruby! Of Course you can eat dust!" the figure says sarcastically.

"Really?" Ruby says excitedly.

"Sure, and I'm the queen of Atlas!" the figure begins laughing once more.

Jump cut back to Ruby and Jaune.

"The queen of Atlas herself said so!" Ruby says, proudly as she puffs her chest out.

Jaune sighs. "My theory is that:" Jaune flips over his drawing, the correct way, and shows the camera. "They're in two separate compartments!" it shows a rough sketch of Oobleck's thermos staff as red lines are coming around a sealed cup inside the tip. "It has nothing to do with the coffee at all and instead draws it's power from Fire Dust. He puts some Aura into the handle, it goes around the cup and fires out!" Jaune looks proud at his theory.

"I guess that could make sense," Ruby looked at the drawing. "But that'd be so hard to maneuver with the liquid weighing and changing the weight distribution of the weapon, it totally doesn't fit Oobleck's quick fighting style!"

Jaune looked at the drawing. "I mean, he might not always fight like that?"

Ruby sighed. "Jaune, Jaune, Jaune." Ruby shook her head disappointed. "Jaune, Jaune, Jauney Jaune. Sweet, naïve Jaune…Of course he's gonna speed fight!" Ruby raised her arms. "Why wouldn't he?! What do you expect him to just stand still and fire Fire Balls from a distance?! That'd be a complete waste of his speed?!"

Jaune recoiled a bit. "Okay! Okay!"

Ruby settled down. "I mean, honestly Jaune, it's like you aren't paying attention at all when we have Team Leader Conferences!" Ruby sat back down with a huff.

Jaune looked guilty. "I remember that stuff! I specifically remember you talking about combat styles. Speed, Buster, Ranged, all that stuff!"

Ruby looked at him suspiciously. "And what beats what?"

"Uhh, Speed beats Buster, Buster beats Ranged, and Ranged beats…Speed?" Jaune asked around the end.

Ruby smiled. "Yes! Correct! But whether or not your theory holds up is something we'll find out later! Now, on to my final theory!" Ruby throws aside the old drawing. "Oobleck eats pure sugar!" the drawing was Oobleck with a white cube in his mouth. "He eats the powder, and since sugar is organic, it is Flammable!"

Jaune recounted all the times he's seen Oobleck "drink" from his thermos. "That much sugar would kill a man!"

"Yes it would, unless! Unless, his semblance somehow allows him to convert sugar into pure energy explaining his speed!" Ruby excitedly said.

Jaune sighed. "So we have three different theories about three different aspects of the weapon? How exactly do we find out the truth?" Jaune looked at Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "Leave it to me."

The scene cuts to Ruby setting up the camera as she seems to be hiding it. "And…there!" Ruby backed up to show Oobleck's classroom. It was completely empty and at the center desk stood Oobleck's thermos. "It took forever to get him away from his drink!" Ruby told the camera. "I don't know how long Weiss'll hold him back!" Ruby used her semblance to rose petal her way to the thermos.

Ruby grabbed the thermos and opened up the top. She pulled out her own cup from her skirt pocket and poured some coffee into the cup. "Dang it!" Ruby's sugar theory was wrong. Ruby was about to take a sip from her cup when a voice came from behind the camera. "Ms. Rose!"

Ruby dropped the cup and the coffee spilt on the ground.

"Ms. Rose, may I have a word. Outside?" Oobleck's calm anger was heard, slightly muffled from behind screen.

Ruby sighed and walked past the camera as the door shut with a slam.

Once again, the room was empty. Then some shuffling was heard. Jaune rolled out from under one of desks. Jaune made his way to the thermos and picked it up.

"Lets see…" he pressed a button and the thermos extended into it's staff form. "Oomph! Ruby's right, liquid would be an issue with weighting!" Jaune looked down the barrel of it. After a minute of staring he smiled, and pushed a button. The thermos seemed to have lifted a bit as the middle part rose. Jaune picked it up and looked at what seemed to be a smaller version of the thermos, but it held liquid. Jaune quickly put the cup back into the staff and pressed the button to put it back into the thermos mode.

Jaune faced the camera with a big smile on his face.

Cutback to RWBY's dorm…

"It had a cup separate from it?!" Ruby looked at the drawing. "Are you sure?"

Jaune, who was holding the camera sighed. "I know what I saw! The cup and the staff feature are two different things, the weapon works without the cup and the cup works without the weapon!"

Ruby looked at the rough sketch once again. "So it had nothing to do with the coffee?!"

The camera moved side to side.

Ruby sighed. "I guess…I'm sorry Jaune, you got it right."

The camera zoomed in on Ruby's face. "I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hit record!" Jaune smugly said.

"I said you were right! But don't be getting cocky on me Vomit-Boy!" Ruby's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, yeah. SO, what did we learn today?"

Ruby reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a red slip of paper. "Not to mess with teachers' weapons and enter their classrooms without permission."

"and?"

"And that Oobleck's staff actually goes around the cup and has nothing to do with the coffee." Ruby said, begrudgingly.

"And?" Jaune said, smugly.

"And that Jaune was right." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"That's right! Take us out, Ruby!"

Ruby faced the camera and smiled. "That concludes another episode of _Ruby's Mystery Corner!_! Join us next week as we discuss, what's Beacon's bottom level basement?! Till then, see you later true believers!" Ruby waved at the camera with both her hands as the camera turned off.

It quickly came back on to Ruby holding it.

"Alright, guys, change of plan! Jaune's been acting real shifty lately! He's been going off with Pyrrha somewhere in downtown Vale at the same time every day! Also, Nora and Ren are nowhere to be found on campus during that time! Yet! All of Team JNPR arrive at back to campus at different times!" Ruby looked around.

"Sis, are you still on that?" the camera turned to Yang who was playing a video game against Weiss, and Weiss was clearly losing. "I already told you, they're out on dates!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Everyday? At the same time? And they all arrive tired, and at different times? I don't buy it."

"Well if it is a date, I do hope Pyrrha realizes she's making a huge mistake!" Weiss speaks up as she begins turning the tide of war on Yang. "I mean, clearly, Jaune is still hung up on me and Pyrrha can do soo much better." Weiss aggressively taps her scroll's buttons.

"PShh! I don't think Pyrrha has a crush on Jaune!" Ruby laughed but then stopped when no one laughed with her. She turned the camera to show Weiss, Yang, and Blake all looking at her with a "Really?" type of look. "Well, whatever it is, something's fishy and next episode will be a special solo episode of _Ruby's Mystery Corner!_! Till then' keep Keepin' it Weird Remnant!"

"Augh that's so cheesy!" Yang said offscreen as Ruby looked annoyed at her.

"It's a work in progress!" Ruby huffed as she reached for the record button.


End file.
